Tomorrow is another day
by ruby dragon
Summary: Squall and Seifer have a secret ability - are they related? What wopuld happen if Ultimecia had a daughter? Find out! R
1. Default Chapter

Tomorrow is another day  
  
Default chapter  
  
Squall was running. Running, looking for his lost love. He heard her calling, but he couldn't  
see her. He ran through the wooded area, surrounded by fog. He was looking for his angel, but inside, he knew it was futile.  
  
Then, he came across a body lying in the middle of the forest. He stood there, horrified, praying that it wasn't hisangel that was on the ground. He slowly approached, and discovered that the body didn't belong to his angel. It belonged to an old beggar, that was slowly dying. He knelt down next to him.   
  
"Do you know where she is? My angel? Rinoa?" he asked.  
  
The beggar coughed, and then answered.   
  
"Th-there was a man w-with a grey t-trenchcoat; h-he claimed to be h-her boyfriend. When I refused to get out of his way, he slit my throat w-with a black-looking gunblade. It had a red c-cross on the side of the gunblade. Then, he t-took her with him."   
  
"Where did they go? I have to know!" Squall was shouting.  
  
"T-they went to the shack i-in the middle of the f-forest. It's hard t-to miss. Go." He gave one last sigh, and died, lying still on the leaved forest floor.   
  
Squall ran, and ran, and he eventually found the shack that the old beggar was talking about. Without hesitating, he burst in, where he saw Seifer threatening Rinoa with Hyperion. Squall, in a desperate attempt, drew his own gunblade, Lionheart. He lunged towards Seifer, who grabbed the nearest thing to him in an attempt to shield himself - Rinoa. As Squall's gunblade pierced her skin, she let out a long cry of pain. There was no tears from her, but tears were coursing down his cheeks, as he saw his angel die in front of him, killed by his own gunblade.  
  
"NO!!! Rinoa!!!"   
  
He suddenly sat up in bed, covered in sweat. He had been getting these dreams more often, ever since he and Rinoa had started dating, and Seifer and his posse came back. Squall wanted to tel himself it was only a dream, but his subconcious said otherwise. Next to him, Rinoa stirred.  
  
"Squall? Are you alright? Another bad dream, right?" Rinoa said, sleepily.  
  
"Y-yeah. Nothing to worry about. Go back to sleep." he replied.  
  
"Why? You never tell me anything about these dreams. You tell me it's about me, a beggar and Seifer. Why won't you tell me anything else?" Rinoa asked him.  
  
"I only tell you that much, because I don't want you to worry." Go back to sleep." Squall insisted.   
  
Squall knew that this was not the truth. He had a secret abitity, and only him and his brother knew what that ability was. Squall had the ability to see visions of the future in his dreams, and because he had been having this dream for nearly a week, he was sure that that was what to become of Rinoa. He didn't want her to worry, but he wanted her to be on her guard. To ease his conscience, he decided to tell her everything.  
  
"Rinoa, I have something to tell you." he said.  
  
"What?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"I'm going to tell you a big secret. Can we go somewhere else, like the secret area? Please?" Squall said.  
  
"Yes, OK. Just let me get dressed" She got up, and crossed the room to the bathroom. Squall waited, and she finally reappeared in her normal blue clothes.  
  
"Let's go then" She said, and led the way to the training center.  
  
When they got to the training center, Squall checked that nobody was there, and then faced her.  
  
"Rinoa, what I have to tell you may shock you. I have this power - a power to tell the future through my dreams." he started.  
  
"Yes, but what does that have to do with me?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"I'm getting to that. For the past week, I've been having the same dream. I'm running through a forest on the centra continent, near the crater, looking for you, and I see a body on the floor. It turned out to be a beggar, and he told me that he saw you being taken by Seifer, who then slit his throat. I found the shack that Seifer took you into, and he was threatening you with his gunblade. I lunged at him, and he grabbed you, and...and..." Squall couldn't carry on. He broke down in tears.   
  
"So, what you're saying, is that I'm going to die!?" Rinoa gasped  
  
"Y-yes..." Squall replied. "That's exactly what I'm saying."   
  
Well? Did you like it? Is it a bit better with the few modifications I made? Please read and review! Is it more in depth than what it was before?  
Ruby Dragon 


	2. The discovered power and a shock

Tomorrow is another day  
Chapter one -   
  
"Very funny, Squall, You could be a comedian someday!" Rinoa answered, giggling.   
  
"So now I'm joking am I? Do you think I'd be joking about something like this? A life or death situation!?" Squall shouted, getting angry.  
  
"You're not joking?" Rinoa asked, her eyes going wide.  
  
"Well, what do you think I've been trying to tell you! Of course I'm being serious!" he yelled, before turning his back on her.  
  
"Squall...I-I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't joke about this." Rinoa said, walking forwards slightly before hesitating.  
  
"Alright. You know I'm not joking. Do you have any questions?"  
  
"W-what can I do to prevent this?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"I really don't know. I think that this might not be able to be prevented, so be on your guard at all times. I'll tell him to back off. Maybe that'll help. If you're in any doubt, stay with me at all times." Squall suggested.   
  
"O-okay. But what if anyone else asks why I'm with you all the time?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Well, I haven't thought of that yet. If we wait until the right time, we will tell them the truth. I don't want all of your friends worrying as well as you. Shall we go back to bed?" Squall said.   
  
"Yes, but why don't we tell them the truth right away?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Because I don't want everyone to know about my power. If that reaches Odine's ears..." Squall said.  
  
"But, President Laguna's your father, isn't he? Won't he stop Odine?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Just because Laguna's the president of Esthar, it doesn't mean that he can stop everyone from doing what they want to!" Squall snapped at her. "Look, Rinoa, I'm sorry. I'm under a bit of pressure, if you haven't noticed."  
  
"That's OK. I understand." said Rinoa, wrapping her arms around him. By this time, they were outside their room.  
  
***NEXT DAY***  
  
"Rinoa!!! Get up!!! You promised to go swimming today!" Selphie shouted, impatiently tapping her foot outside Squall and Rinoa's room.   
  
"Yes, OK, I'm coming! I just need to find my costume!" Rinoa shouted back. A moment later, Rinoa emerged, bikini and towel draped over her shoulder. "OK, Selphie, I'm here. Wasn't Quistis supposed to be coming with us?" Rinoa asked.   
  
"Yes, but she got her instructor lisence back this morning, and she's too busy, because she has to sort out her schedule." Selphie said.  
  
"Um, Selphie, is it alright if Squall comes with us? He really needs some time with other people. He's been stressed out a bit lately." Rinoa asked.  
  
"Um, sure! If he doesn't mind being in the company of girls!" Selphie giggled, thinking of the prospect of Squall in swimming trunks.   
  
"OK! Let me go get him!" Rinoa rushed inside the room once more, where Selphie heard a thump, and Rinoa yelling, followed by giggling. Selphie peeked through the door, to see Rinoa bending over him, and Squall on the floor, with a lump forming on the back of his head.   
  
"Rinoa, what happened here? It looks like Squall woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" Selphie giggled.   
  
"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny, Selphie. Now could you please do me a favour, and get that megaphone off Rinoa." Squall said, laughing slightly. Everyone had noticed that since Rinoa had come into Squall's life, he had become a much more enjoyable companion.  
  
"OK, lets go hit that POOL!" Selphie screamed, running towards the infirmary. When they got there, they got changed, and Squall was in the water first, followed by Rinoa, then Selphie. Rinoa went and sat next to Squall in the shallow end, and they were whispering. Selphie heard the word 'power' and 'don't' a few times, so she decided to ask.   
  
"Hey, guys, what are you talking about? Why are you leaving me out?" Selphie asked, feigning hurt.   
  
"Um, Selphie, we are, sort of, talking about private stuff. Sorry, but you're not supposed to know, yet." Squall said.  
  
"OK!" Selphie said brightly. I'll just go get Irvine to go talk to!" Selphie exclaimed, jumping out of the pool. "Be right back!"  
  
"Well, why did you want me to come with swimming with you, Rinoa?" Squall asked.  
  
"I wanted to talk a bit more about your power." Rinoa replied. "Why haven't I been able to sense it before you told me about it?"   
  
"I can conceal it to all people that don't know." He replied.  
  
As he finished his sentence, Selphie came running, a tired out Irvine panting out behind her.   
  
"Selphie! Can you please slow down a bit?" Irvine asked.  
  
"I can't slow down! This is FUN! And, we're there, anyway."  
  
"Finally!" Irvine sat, panting, on the side of the pool, getting his breath back. He had already changed, and was getting ready to slide in. He never got the chance. Selphie pushed him in, giggling like a maniac. He grabbed the closest thing to him - Selphie, and dragged her in with him.   
  
"NO!!!" Squall shouted, leaping up from the pool. Selphie and Irvine were giving him funny looks, and Squall quickly exited the pool, closely followed by Rinoa.   
  
"What was that all about?" Selphie asked, bewildered.  
  
"I don't know, Selphie, I really don't know."  
  
  
Well? Is it better with a lot of it being edited? I must admit, before, it was REALLY rubbish. I might keep some of my better chapters with just a few modifications. Enjoy!  
Ruby Dragon 


	3. The spy

Tomorrow is another day  
Chapter three - the spy  
  
Rinoa looked at him, as if she hadn't heard him properly. "Did you say that 'you and Seifer are the reason that Garden is in constant danger?'" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Yes. The reason being that when we were born, we didn't have any control over our powers, and so we wasn't very good at hiding them. When we went to the orphanage, we learned to control our powers a bit, but a few people in Winhill knew about our powers. I think it was because a sorceress lived there at the time. I have made the setting so that only people that know and I trust can sense it - you couldn't sense it, because you didn't know. Seifer is the same, and when Ultimecia came to power, she wanted both me and Seifer to serve under her, but I refused, because I didn't want to hurt what I worked hard for - a decent place in the SeeD ranks. I've mainly learned this from Matron, as she could sense it when we came to the orphanage, and she insisted that we told her our dreams every morning. Seifer was a bit difficult. Sometimes he would tell the truth about his dreams but most of the time, he would lie. Matron could always sense when he was lying, which was good in some ways. It was always bad, though, because Seifer would pick on everyone for the rest of the day, and threatened to pick on them more if they ever told. Out of the handful of people that know about our power, me and Seif get the most missions. They are mostly traps set, hoping that Seif will try to find me, and they would either give us to Odine, or give us to a sorceress, when an evil sorceress rose. Some people are even bold enough to come and tackle us within Garden, but you know what Seif's like, and we take our weapons everywhere, even to the cafeteria and classrooms, when it clearly states to not take weapons there. Headmaster Cid has given us special permission, because Matron told him. That is why Garden is in constant danger. They are after us. They will not give up, until either we have been caught, or are dead. They will not give up until they succeed." Squall finished off.   
  
"I hope that I haven't given you too much information to digest, but be careful about where you tell the others. I want to make sure that nobody eavesdrops." Squall said seriously.   
  
"Selphie! She might be shouting it out left, right and center! We've got to find her!" Rinoa shouted, suddenly aware of what Selphie was like. They ran around Garden, and found her in the Quad.   
  
"Hey guys! Do you want to join the Garden festival committee?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Selphie. Private conversation. Now." Squall dragged her to one side, and asked her who she had told, and if there was anybody around.  
  
"Well, I told all of the guys, I decided it was best if we didn't tell Laguna, Cid probably already knows.." Selphie said  
  
"Yes! I know all of that! Now was there anybody around when you told them?" Squall almost shouted.   
  
"Um, there was sort of this guy, dressed in black, with a black mask on..." Selphie trailed off.  
  
"Shit. That was the guy that's been trailing us for the past year!" Squall said, becoming frantic. "I've got to tell Seif!" Squall said, running out of the quad.  
  
"Seif?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Seifer. They're twins, but Seifer dyes his hair every week and wears contacts." Rinoa said.  
  
"Well, we might as well go and look for them!" Selphie said, becoming bouncy. "Let's go!"  
  
From behind the pillar in the Quad, a man emerged.  
  
"Interesting. I've got to tell the others the news" he said, and then disappeared with a swish of his cloak.  
Well, did you like? please review! All it takes is about two seconds, depending on what you're writing and how slow your computer is! Well, I've got to go, school. See everyone later! Bye!  
Ruby Dragon. 


End file.
